The Three Magic Words
by Dragon of the Crimson Flame
Summary: Hiei's been teased, mocked, and ridiculed all his life. Can he find love in an unlikely place or will he be hurt forever? Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this fanfic Hiei is fourteen or fifteen and that's really young considering Hiei so he's young and naïve. I really hope you like this fic and sometimes at some parts it makes Hiei look really childish and stuff so please just be patient.

The Three Magic Words

Chapter 1: Mocking and Ridiculing

Hiei sat hunched up in an overhanging rock shivering in the cold. Heavy droplets of rain poured from the Makai skies drenching everything; and Hiei was no exception. A cold harsh wind blew by managing to splatter a few raindrops on top of Hiei. He sneezed and shivered again, he hated Makai, hated the cruel demons, and hated the Koorime. They had ruined his life forever. Marked him as an abomination to the entire Koorime race. Wherever he went everyone seem to know who he was and they stayed far away from him as possible. Another drop of rain splattered his cheek and he wiped it away in haste and closed his eyes. Maybe…just maybe tomorrow will be different…tomorrow he would find love and friendship…maybe…

Hiei opened his eyes and found that the sun was out and shining down upon him. His clothes were still slightly wet; he shook his head and a bit of rainwater dropped out. He saw a village up ahead and walked towards it hoping that someone will at least say hello to him. Hiei entered the village and all activity within it ceased. Everyone turned to look at him and soon a whisper broke out among them. He frowned, this wasn't looking too good. Hiei moved forward deeper into the village, people warily continued their errands keeping a cautious watch over him. A tug on his shirt caught Hiei's attention and he turned around to find a girl standing there. "Hiya, you must be a new kid around here, huh?" asked the girl childishly. Hiei only nodded and she smiled and seem to twirl her hair around her finger, "So, what's your name?" the girl asked. Hiei hesitated for a minute before replying, "…it's Hiei."

"Hiei, huh," she giggled, "that's a funny name." Hiei glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Mine's is Yuka," she said shyly. He merely nodded his head and suddenly looked to the side to see a woman standing there. "YUKA!" shouted the woman indignantly. Yuka turned her head towards the voice and she turned back to him, "Wait right here Hiei mommy's calling me." She rushed over to her mother's side and the woman knelt down to her height waving a finger at her in a scolding manner. Hiei scooted a bit closer and heard what they were discussing about. "Yuka I never want to see you around him ever again," said the mother quietly, but firmly.

"But why, mommy, Hiei's a nice—"

"He is not nice; don't you know who he is? He's the Forbidden Child and he might come and eat you."

"But Hiei will never do that," protested Yuka.

"Oh he would, he's just pretending to be your friend so later on he could take you away and kill you!" said the mother angrily, she shot a deathly glare at Hiei and stood up, "So never go near him okay?" Yuka turned to look at Hiei distrust and disappointment in her eyes. They seem to say, 'how could you?' and that made Hiei feel guilty about himself. Yuka left with her mother and Hiei sadly walked away out of the village and into the forest. He wandered about the forest with nothing to do. _Why do they always do that, _thought Hiei sadly, _they always say hello and greet you like a friend, but then someone tells them who I am and they always turn their heads away from me in disgust. I hate them all…I know what, I'll travel to Ningenkai. Maybe the people there are nicer than the demons in Makai. _Hiei sat down on a patch of dry grass and closed his eyes.

A/N: Like I said it makes Hiei look young and naïve so yeah. Well for those who like it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friend?

The next day he walked out of the forest and headed east, rumors in the previous villages he had visited said that there was portal to Ningenkai to the east and that tons of demons went there to wreak havoc upon Ningenkai, but not him he would just go there for peaceful reasons. He had to past some villages on the way there and Hiei thought about going around the village, but that would just use up his time so he decided to bravely go through the village and withstand all their mocking and ridiculing. Hiei entered the village and the same thing happened before in the other village everyone stopped talking at once and went about their business cautiously. He was approaching the end of the village when he saw up ahead was a girl about his age. She had long silver hair and two pointy wolf ears coming out of the top of her head. Her elegant blue eyes were concentrated on the thing in front of her and her tail swished in impatience. She slashed the air with her two wooden play daggers once then twice before stopping she smiled and bounced up and down happily. Hiei cautiously moved forward for kids in the village always seem to take notice of him. Unfortunately the girl spotted him creeping towards the exit. She rushed forward and blocked his path. "Wait where are you going?" asked the girl angrily.

"I…um, well…" Hiei couldn't think of a reason and before he knew it she was dragging him inside the village. He roughly tore his arm away from her grasp and gave her one of his most deadly glares the one that made even adult demons back off. The thing was…she didn't scream in fright and run away instead…she…laughed. She was laughing happily and between gasps for breath she said, "You make the funniest faces sometimes." Hiei turned away from her and stared down at the ground moodily. He was starting to dislike this annoying wolf girl. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it," apologized the girl, "by the way what's your name?"

"…………" Hiei chose not to reply.

"Please tell me?" pleaded the girl. Hiei once more didn't reply. "Fine, if I tell you my name first you have to tell me what your name is, okay?"

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"My name is Okami and yours is…?"

"…Hiei," muttered Hiei softly. Okami smiled, "Right, Hiei...that's a nice name. So, Hiei come on play with me."

"W-what!" shouted Hiei.

"Play with me; I see the sword strapped to your waist. Let's have a practice match between friends," said Okami cheerfully.

"F-friends…?" Hiei uttered in disbelief. Okami frowned, "Is something the matter Hiei?" Hiei looked up at her worried face and shook his head. _She's worried about…me…but that's impossible… _thought Hiei. A shrill voice broke through his thoughts, "Okami, come here now!" shouted a woman not to far off. Okami smiled at Hiei and waved good-bye, "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time okay?" Hiei merely nodded his head and watched her rushed off. _Great, this is the time when I lose my 'friends'. I bet Okami is no different, _thought Hiei unhappily. He watched Okami discuss something with her mom and he couldn't help, but hear them. "Okami don't ever get near that murdering bastard ever again!" shouted her mother angrily.

"Hiei is not a murdering bastard! He's nice and a goo—"

"Don't argue with me y'know that he is a murder. You do know who he is don't you?"

"…yeah, the Forbidden Child," replied Okami. Hiei stared at the arguing pair in disbelief, _she knew…yet she talked to me and…befriended me. _"So that's more than enough to know that you should never get near him again."

"I don't care, Hiei's my friend! And there's nothing you can do about it!" shouted Okami. Again Hiei felt that same disbelief, _m-my…friend. _"You very well know the rules of this village, if you break the law twice…"

"I will be executed no matter who I am," muttered Okami impatiently her tail twitched in irritation, "yeah, yeah I know, okay?"

"So you will never see him again, do I make myself clear?" asked Okami's mother harshly.

"Crystal," replied Okami rolling her eyes. They both walked off deeper into the village and Hiei watched them disappear around a corner. He turned around to leave the village when Okami's words rang through his head, _'meet me here tomorrow at the same time' why should I…I mean Okami promised never to see me again and if she does she would be executed. I can't let that happen to her, yet I'll just go anyways and stay there for a few minutes and if she doesn't show up that means she's just a liar calling us…friends. _

A/N: See where this is going? Well if you don't read the next chapter and you'll get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love

Hiei arrived at the same spot at the same time the next day. He looked around the village ignoring the sneers and glares he was receiving. Okami wasn't around anywhere and Hiei felt that she had left him for good and hated him. He sighed it was bound to happen sooner or later, but he lingered in that spot for fifteen minutes until he decided it was time to leave. Hiei headed for the exit and suddenly he heard a cheerful voice behind him, "You aren't going to leave are you, Hiei?" He turned around to find Okami there smiling at him and he found himself smiling back at her. "Well sorry I was late I had to escape from the house y'know, my mom was getting suspicious when I kept glancing at the clock and stuff," Okami gave a sheepish smile and put her hands behind her head. Hiei nodded and said quietly, but sadly, "Sorry, Okami, but I must leave…I have to go somewhere."

"Go where?" asked Okami casually.

"Ningenkai."

"What! Why do you want to go there for!" shouted Okami racing up towards Hiei. Hiei turned back to look at her a bit sternly. "It's better than here in Makai where I have no friends at all. This place is where everyone hates me and ridicules me. At least in Ningenkai people will think better of me for they have no idea about my past life!" Hiei found himself shouting this at Okami. Tears instantly sprang into her eyes, "What…does that mean I'm not your friend! That I tease and ridicule you! I don't hate you Hiei! I never thought like that…so why?" she asked softly. Hiei felt heart broken at this statement, "Um…no that's not what I meant Okami. I truly do think you're my friend…you are my friend. It's just that I haven't had a friend ever and I guess I don't know how to show it…in fact I don't even know how to be a friend." Okami stayed silent and suddenly put her arms around him and sniffle. "Hiei…I'll show you how to be a friend…even though I never had one either," muttered Okami quietly. Hiei stood there quite shocked at what Okami said and was quite dumbfounded at why Okami would even hug…him. "Okami…I'm…sorry," replied Hiei softly.

"I love you Hiei."

"I-I love you…too."

_I love you…the three magic words that heals all wounds._

_**Owari **_

A/N: Thank for those who reviewed and read this.


End file.
